


One Step at a Time

by nowblossoming



Series: Gavin Reed Wants to Cum More Than He Wants to Die [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Explicit Sexual Content, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Hand Jobs, M/M, RK-800 and RK-900 are Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowblossoming/pseuds/nowblossoming
Summary: There is something Gavin refuses to tell RK, a secret that is slowly driving a wedge between their relationship.Tina says they just need to fuck.If only real life were that easy.





	1. Chapter 1

He is sitting on the couch, approximately two and a half feet from a cup of noodles measuring at 212 degrees. Currently he is vaguely watching the television, eyes glazed as he prefers to stay blankly into another world entirely. Nines’s watches him with interested from his safe zone in the kitchen, cautiously scanning over a warm wood grained countertop for any impending disasters that may take place. At the moment Gavin is relaxed, a prime opportunity for things to go wrong, his legs are thrown up on the ottoman and red basketball shorts rucked up around his thighs in poor attempts to cool down. 

In a movement that snaps RK from his insatiable trance, Gavin turns his head gently and raises an eyebrow. RK bristles at being caught and maintains eye contact with no other idea of what else to do. 

“What’s the commotion, Alex Murphy?” He asks and lays an arm over the top of the couch. The question leads RK into running a brief study over the “pop culture” phrases that Gavin seems to have a never ending array of. 

**Results for ‘Alex Murphy’:** _ Main character of Robocop: The story of a murdered officer in Detroit who is gifted a new life when a scientist turns him into a cyborg _

It is fitting, then. RK smiles despite himself and turns his gaze back down to the kitchen island and thirum bottle placed atop it. Perhaps the movie is of direct relation to Gavin’s choice in moving from Chicago to Detroit all those years ago. 

“Hey, you’re out of it again, R,” Gavin shuffles up and snaps his fingers in front of RK’s face. 

His cup of noodles in clutched in one hand, steaming, temperature 203 degrees, too hot for direct prolonged contact with human skin. 

RK takes the cup and sets it down between them before he answers. “I apologize-” He starts only to be cut off by the uppity Detective. 

“R, we’ve been dating for like seven fucking months, you don’t have to apologize for stuff like that anymore. It’s a part of you,” Gavin sighs and presses his elbows to the counter as he absently swirls his plastic fork around the noodles. 

**Results for ‘At what degree does a plastic fork melt at?’** : 320 to 410 degrees 

RK allows himself to relax and recollect his metal water bottle filled with thirium, taking a sip and shivering as below average temperatures race through the many individual wires connected to his ventral passageway. 

“‘ _ Like _ seven months?’ Or like ‘I keep a calendar with all our anniversary dates on it on the inside of my wardrobe door?’” RK asks and smiles when Gavin’s head jerks up, shocked. 

“How the hell did you find that?” He glares with a clipped voice and stabs his fork into the styrofoam cup. His shoulders hunch forward and eyebrows tighten together in the ways RK is programmed to know means human anger or frustration.  

RK raises both eyebrows, “I just said it’s on the inside of the wardrobe door, did you think I’d never need a change of clothing?” He inquires. 

Embarrassed, Gavin looks down at his noodles and stirs them around mindlessly. “I guess I didn’t really think about it that much.” 

“To be fair, I quite liked the kitten design - very you,” RK shrugs and caps his drink, heading over to their overstuffed brown couch and settling into a far corner. Gavin collapses next to him with a groan, still feeling the affects of the run RK had dragged him through yesterday.

“Tell Hank and I’ll cut your robo nuts off,” Gavin levels RK with a dangerous looks that falls on melancholy eyes. 

“Duly noted. Now, why did you draw a little heart over the 15th of May? Planning something?” RK leans in closer to Gavin and notes the man’s little tense at the inquiry. 

“God, bad enough you put me on the spot for my Purr-fect Year Kitty calendar, now you’re drilling me for an anniversary present?” Gavin groans and throws his head back unto the cushions. Though his face contorts into multiple potent emotions, an easy tell for a bad liar. 

RK flaunts his discovery by poking Gavin in his side, causing him to jerk away and squeak out a curse. “I checked the rest of the calendar, Reed. The only hearted date was for our seventh and Malnati’s birthday.” 

“God, you’re so nosey,” Gavin groans and covers his side with a palm upon seeing RK raise a finger once more. He picks up his cup of noodles again, there temperature having reached 172 degrees - high for the average yet perfect for Gavin who prefers his drinks on the hotter side. 

A lull occurs as Gavin digs in. RK noticing from corner of his eye when Malnati shuffles into the room, the nub where her tail once was swishing along. She makes eye contact with RK while squeezing into her little cat bed by the television, heathered grey fur contrasting the deep purple fabric. He wirelessly connects to the bed, turning the heat up to her preferred temperature. She purrs, thinly furred face licking at the old fabric comfortingly. 

“I’m a Detective model. Do you expect me to be bad at my sole purpose?” RK asks.

The noodles in Gavin’s mouth drop back into the cup. “Don’t say that.” 

“Say what?” RK asks, reviewing his words to see what exactly went wrong. 

“Don’t say that Detective shit is your ‘purpose’ Everyone has like thirteen-bajillion purposes, doesn’t just have to be the thing’s your good at.” Gavin shrugs and sticks his face inside of his noodles, causing the squared glasses on his face to fog up with steam. 

“You, are evading the previous conversation. What are we doing for our seven month anniversary?” RK asks once more, voice hard and dead set. 

“If I told you it was a surprise?” Gavin banters and turns to throw a leg over RK’s own, his foot rubbing up against the Android’s calf. He takes another bite of his ramen and throws RK a shit eating smirk. 

So hard to get things out of him, RK notes and rolls his optical components in annoyance. “I would say I hate surprises, tell me.” A moment passes, “Please?”

Gavin snickers into his noodles, nearly gone now if the way he holds the cup is indicative. “Such a gentlemen. A please and everything, this must be killing you.” Gavin teases and RK sighs because he knows  _ why.  _

A petty revenge ploy it seems to be then, all because it’s RK’s favorite pastime to tease the life out of the grumpy detective. Make fun of him for his insane love of every stray cat within the next 100 miles or his Playstation IX with Minecraft totalling 2,000 playing hours. 

“You’re breaking my heart,” RK complains and places a palm on the top of Gavin’s thigh. 

In response Gavin just chuckles into his noodles, leaning over to put them on a golden side table before collapsing back first on the couch. “Some things were made to be broken,” He shrugs and grapples for the television remote just out of reach. 

“And what exactly is made to be broken?” RK groans and looks down at his boyfriend’s smug face. 

“Your heart,” He answers and immediately cackles at his own joke. RK smiles despite himself and reaches down to poke Gavin between the ribs and hipbones - hard. He chokes on his own laughter in surprise and grabs RK’s wrist to try pulling him off from his side. Despite his best efforts, superior strength wins out and RK digs his finger deep into his side. 

“Tell me, now,” He pushes harder and tears form in Gavin’s eyes. 

“You’d do this to your own boyfriend, you’re a fucking monster,” Gavin gasps and kicks at RK blindly, succeeding in clipping his thirium pump. 

The reaction is instantaneous, RK recoils in pain, clutching at the center of his torso. “Oh, fuck, dammit.” Gavin sits up and scoots in closer to RK. Instantly feeling bad as the Android doubles over on the couch. “I’m sorry, fuck, I’m sorry babe. You want thirium or something? I didn’t even look where I was aiming, dammit.” 

RK nods faintly and Gavin squeezes his shoulders. 

Quickly Gavin moves off of the bed and over to the fridge, he opens the side door to the freezer and retrieves a newer thirium pack. When he sits back down again RK looks worse for wear, his skin paler than it had been and bits of grey shining through around his shirt collar. “Drink this.” He sits down next to RK again, and hugs him around the shoulder, brushing a chin against the side of RK’s head. “Do you feel alright? I can call Connor if you want, or a repair guy or something?” 

RK just shakes his head once more, quiet in contrast to his regular snarkiness. Gavin leans harder unto him, pressing his cheek to RK’s head. “R, you gotta tell me if something is wrong so I can get you help. So please do me a favor and talk to me.” 

“Text- Connor-” RK finally chokes out and Gavin jumps for his phone on the side table, jolting the sofa in the process. His fingers shake over the pad as he struggles to find Connor’s number and open a chat. 

‘SOS, I need your help, something’s happened with R.’ 

‘What do you need, Detective Reed?’ Is Connor’s immediate reply and Gavin jumps when RK’s head slumps to lean against his chest.

“Goddamnit, stay up, what do you want me to text Connor?” Gavin asks and runs his fingers through RK’s hair. 

“Tell-” RK takes a moment to pause. “Tell him what you’re doing for me for our seven month anniversary.” 

It takes Gavin a second to process, thumb hovering over the capital button for a solid second before everything clicks. 

“I fucking hate you,” he groans and shoves RK off of him. 

In front of him RK is crying in laughter, burying his face in the arm of the couch as Gavin hits his back and shoulders. “You really fell for that, you’ve hit Androids in the thirium pump before, you know what happens,” he shakes his head and sits back up. RK attempts to reach out and touch Gavin’s shoulder only to have his hand slapped. 

“Oh you are not getting your surprise now, you’re fucked, kid.” He stews and stares at the tv. Falling silent. 

“Hey, Gav.” No response. 

“Gavin.” Still nothing and the tightening of Gavin’s jaw.

“Gavin Reed.” Gavin tries to get to his feet and walk away. Only to have RK grip his arm and pull him back. “Come on, I’m fine.”

Gavin pulls his arm from RK’s grip but doesn’t budge, instead glaring heavily at the hardwood floors. “I thought you were in pain. That shit is not funny.” 

A moment ticks by and Gavin finally allows RK to take his arm and pull him closer. Gavin settles a hand on his shoulder and looks away toward the window, face tense. “You know I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. But you also know that I know that there is more you're upset about than the stupid prank. What’s wrong?”

Without hesitation Gavin pulls away from RK’s grip, rubbing his arm nervously as he walks backward toward the partition separating their bedroom from the rest of the living space. “I- can’t talk about it right now. Thank you for the apology, and you’re right, I just - I just can’t.”

With that he disappears behind the dark wood partition with a soft lantern esque window in the center, leaving RK to sit on the couch and clean up the mess they’d made of their room. 

Soft noises come from the bedroom as RK finally turns off the tv. Then, the shower starts up in the only separated room in the home, the bathroom, and RK bites his lip and thinks. What could be bugging Gavin so much as to leave him high strung like this. It’s got to do with that damned anniversary present, Gavin was acting fine until RK brought it up. So what present could he be getting RK to make him feel this way? 

**Transmission from RK-800 - 81:** Are you and Gavin alright? I seem to have received a cryptic message from your partner and now he is not answering his phone. 

**Transmission by RK-900 - 02:** It is all fine, thank you for asking. I was just messing with him and took it a little too far. I fear he is more upset with me than usual. 

**From RK-800 - 81:** What transpired, then? 

**By RK-900 - 02:** I played a joke on him after he accidently kicked me in the thirium pump, I told him to message you and ended up telling him the truth before he could continue. Then he became angry and has went to shower. Though I can’t help but think his anger stems from something unrelated entirely. Our 7 month anniversary is taking place in a few days and when I asked if he had plans he became visibly nervous. 

**From RK-800 - 81:** That does explain the messages. Perhaps he has a gift for you and he didn’t want you to find out too soon? You are not the most patient of people, little brother. 

**By RK-900 - 02:** I cannot lie on that front. He told me we wouldn’t be buying anniversary gifts, though, after I gave him the flowers for one month. 

**From RK-800 - 81:** He must have changed his mind, then. Perhaps if we linked you could provide me with more information to study?

**RK-900 - 02:** That sounds like him. Perhaps I should consider getting him a gift as well. I am sending you the proper attachments now. 

**RK-900 - 02:** Attachment(s): 2931 - 4928 i.e. folder: Det. Gavin Reed

Moments pass and RK takes the time to drain and throw away the noodle cup before tidying and placing his thirium pouches back into their container in the freezer Gavin eloquently marked, 

‘Forbidden Hawaiian Punch.’ He should get Gavin a gift, something nice he wouldn’t expect. A good suit, maybe, for the upcoming summer gala and Officer Chen’s wedding. Or something small, something that would suit his personality, a new game controller, or maybe a new cat. Though they barely scrape by with little Malnati as it is with the buildings no pet policy, another kitten could screw up the good thing they have going right now. 

**RK-800 - 81:** Little brother? I have reviewed your memories and I just want you to know that I am not uncomfortable in any way seeing you do any lewd acts. I notice that you seemed to cut those parts out and it’s important to me that you know it doesn’t offend me to see you in that state. 

**RK-900 - 02:** As kind as the comment is, I have not cut anything from my memories. 

**RK-800 - 81:** Elaborate, please? 

**RK-900 - 02:** Gavin and I have not engaged in any acts that you could call ‘lewd.’ Why? Is that out of the norm? 

Another few minutes pass and RK turns off the kitchen lights, gifts Malnati with bedtime treat, and heads past the screen into their bedroom. 

Gavin is still in the shower. RK walks toward the table next to his side of the bed, pulling his trousers and button up off, folding the material, and setting it gently on the small surface. After that he pulls himself into bed, dims the lights so Gavin can see when he exits the shower, and relaxes facing the ceiling. 

**RK-800 - 81:** According to multiple conversations I’ve had with both Android and human, this lack of sexual relationship, while not the first of its kind, seems to be quite unusual. 

**RK-900 - 02:** Ah, and what could be the cause of such a situation, then? 

RK plays with his fingers on top of his stomach and keeps an ear out for anomalies in the shower spray. 

He can’t help but be inthralled by Connor’s synopsis of the situation, awaiting his reply eagerly. Through the process he can’t help but look up a few facts regarding the new discovery. A few weeks, one month, three dates, all of the data seems to correlate around a timestamp much shorter than what Gavin and him are currently at. 

**RK-800 - 81:** Well does Gavin want to have sex in the first place? Has he ever showed signs of sexual attraction like watching pornography? 

  
The Android sinks away into his files, opticals overtaken by an influx of videos. Though no matter how far he goes analyzing months chock full of memories, he can’t seem to find any besides the one. 

**RK-900 - 02:** I have found a very old memory from the first weeks we had known one another. The man became inebriated at the bar and attempted to seduce me before proceeding to vomit on my dress shoes. 

**RK-900 - 02:** Attachment(s): 1576 i.e. file Gavin Reed 

**RK-800 - 81:** Ah, I see. That proves one theory off of our lists at the very least. I propose he must be uncomfortable in some fashion to engage in sexual acts. 

Uncomfortable? RK lets the idea roll around in his head, it would make some amounts of sense. But what does he have to be uncomfortable about? 

The familiar sprinkle of the shower is abrasively cut off and drowns the apartment in a sullen silence. 

RK sends a quick goodbye to Connor and turns off their chat. Still Connor’s idea plays around his head and RK pulls a few files that spike his interest for further analysis tomorrow. 

The door to the bathroom opens and floods the room with light. Gavin exits from the plume of steam dressed in a pair of sweats and skin flushed red. He turns to RK with his mouth slightly parted before seemingly thinking better of it. Instead Gavin chooses to crawl into his side of the bed and gingerly place a hand over the center of RK’s chest, curling slightly. 

“Tomorrow,” he grovels out in a tired voice before RK can even open his mouth. “We’ll talk tomorrow. Please.” 

And RK is helpless to do anything but agree and lean back, running the pad of his thumb over Gavin’s hairy knuckles. 

“Goodnight, G,” he whispers in reply and up his internal temperature to warm his human. 

“Night RK.” Gavin says softly and presses his forehead into the side of RK’s shoulder. 

▵

The apartment is full of a new type of life today, a close-knit group of people piled unto the sectional couch that flank the television set. The ottoman has been shoved aside in favor of people cramming into the small space, beers and various other alcohol clutched in hand and scattered all around the floor. 

RK is sat on the couch in his usual spot with Gavin on the floor between his legs. He is leaning against his fist and watching as the group pushes into a high stake game of ‘never have I ever’. 

Next to him is Connor, much more interested in the effects the alcohol is having on their human counterparts rather than the actual game unfolding. He’s dragged Hank to the party as well, who squeezed himself into the small space at the corner of the couch with a Diet Coke poured into a glass cup. 

In front of them on the floor is Tina Chen wasted half off of her ass, Tina’s girlfriend, a Chloe that now goes by Rosemary and has somehow acquired the affections of Malnati the second she entered the house, Chris Miller half asleep against the tv stand already, and Jake Newbury, Gavin’s first partner after moving to Detroit. Each human is in varying stages of drunkness, Gavin nearing Tina for the worst as he rips the pink bow off of his Gentleman's Jack and proceeds to chug a third of the bottle in one go. 

“Tina goes first, or did Chris already go? Wait, fuck, I’m confused,” Gavin mumbles and then breaks into laughter with the rest of the group. He leans his head against RK’s knee and nurses the bottle against his chest. 

“No, I went. I went.” Chris waves a hand dismissively and chugs down the remainder of his glass in one go. 

“Okay, Ti, go off.” Gavin excitedly answers and grabs RK’s ankle. The Android smiles down at the human and gauges his blood alcohol content at the moment. 0.10, not too high, but a marker that he should lay off for the time being. 

Tina leans heavily on one arm and her head brushes up against Rosemary’s shoulder as she thinks. “Wait, wait, but what do I get if I win?” She garbles out, pulling a piece of hair out of her face only to have it right back in place once again. 

The group is quiet, their alcohol drunged minds moving at a snail’s pace to solve a minimal problem. 

In the end RK takes pity on the group and replaces Gavin’s alcohol with a water bottle as he speaks. “How about the winner gets a shot of the Macallan on the shelf?” He suggests and gestures to the little bottle sat snug atop warm toned wooden cabinets. 

Gavin gasps in reply and snaps his head to Tina. “Yeah,” he drags out and reaches out to grasp his glass only to close his fingers around the water. A little pout creases over his face. 

“Okay, alright, yes,” Tina nods and takes a sip. “Hold your hands up bitches, same numbers as before.” Every human beside Hank does as she commands and Tina’s surveys those with the lowest numbers - Gavin and Chris - before she speaks once more. 

“Never have I ever, um, sucked a dick.” Her chosen answer is left with laughter from most of the group and a glare from Rosemary. Suddenly Tina gasps as her eyes fall on Gavin. “What! Gavy, put your finger down you fucking liar!” She laughs uproariously and points accusingly at the Detective.  

“I’m not shitting you, T,” Gavin snickers. 

“Spill right now, fucker, I cannot believe you,” She glares. 

In response all Gavin does is smile and wag his remaining two fingers around in her face. 

“Nah, Gavin you gotta be lying, spill or it didn’t happen,” Jake cuts in, setting his phone back at his side with his 3 fingers up on the other hand. 

RK shares a look with Connor, both of them assessing the situation and if the Android should drag his boyfriend from the room before this becomes any worse. Gavin’s blood alcohol level is still barely low, not enough to have him blacking out and spewing everything that rolls into his head. This conversation was calculated, or thought out enough for Gavin to bring up. So RK merely shrugs and runs a hand through Gavin’s soft hair. Connor understands the message and relaxes back against the couch once more, focusing his sights on the movie playing in the background. The film being of the variety Gavin referred to as a ‘so bad it’s good’ but the longer RK watches the more it just turns out bad. 

“There’s nothing to spill if it’s never happened!” Gavin snickers, “You guys are so nosey.”

“Fine, then I’m putting my finger back up.” Jake sticks his tongue out at his old friend and sets his number up to four. 

“Oh bullshit,” Gavin and Chris yell at almost the exact same time and share a laugh before refocusing on Jake.

  
“I literally had to sit inside a Baskin Robbins at 4 in the morning so you could fuck a guy in the squadcar, and  _ then _ let you both out when you forget the keys in the front seat, fucker.” Gavin laughs so hard he struggles to take in air, the rest of the group looks shocked as Jake flushes dark red. 

Tina’s head snaps toward RK, “Seven eight nine, it’s up to you. Has Gavin ever sucked you off?” 

RK can feel Connor’s radiating protectiveness fill the room and subconsciously rolls his eyes. His brother clearly has not spent enough time around Officer Chen - who once led RK in a twenty-five minute conversation regarding a wart that had grown on her butt. 

“No, Gavin’s telling the truth,” RK answers and his boyfriend bristles under his hand before relaxing once more. 

“Alright, so he’s telling the truth. But like - why not?” Tina asks, leaning her back against the TV stand and throwing her legs out in front of her far enough for her toes to brush Gavin’s knee. 

In response Gavin just smiles and holds up his hand once more. “Never have I ever sixty nined,” He proclaims and Tina wails, her last finger falling. 

“You cannot say that Gavin James Reed! I’m a fucking lesbian what else am I supposed to do!?” Tina slumps her body into Rosemary’s shoulder and crosses her arms angrily. 

Gavin snickers, and looks over to his other companions on the floor. “What! Chris, really! You and Mary!?” He gasps in disbelief and covers his face. 

In response Chris just rolls his eyes and hops up unto his feet clutching his cellphone. “Sorry, guys, but I gotta go. Wife’s calling.” 

“Aw,” Gavin sticks his lower lip out and RK assist in getting the drunk Detective up to his feet. Chris walks over to pull Gavin into a tight hug. “Happy birthday, old ass,” he smiles and Gavin groans. 

“I’m not even a month older than you.” Gavin complains with the bottom half of his head pressed to Chris’s shoulder. 

Chris heads towards the door and spares them a short wave. “I’ll see you at the station when you finally decide to show up.”

“Bye.”

With a click the door shuts and Chris is gone. 

Gavin barely gets a moment to sit back down on the carpet before Tina is stumbling to her feet, leaning a hand on Rosemary's shoulder to steady herself. “Don’t even think of sitting down right now,” she wags her finger in Gavin’s direction, “Seven eight nine can you grab the Ma- M- Malla- the whiskey for me please.” She bats her eyelashes heavily in RK’s direction and he smiles. He stands up from his spot on the couch and takes Gavin’s Gentleman Jack with him behind the kitchen island. Gavin is leaning against the arm of the sofa, swaying slightly as RK reaches up to retrieve Tina’s whiskey and place Gavin’s into the clear, backlit hanging liquor cabinet. 

Tina walks over as RK retrieves a cup from their second display boasting Gavin’s sizable shot glass collection, Rosemary’s arm looped around her own and Malnati rubbing against Gavin’s leg. 

Over Tina’s shoulder Rosemary holds up two fingers pinched not far from each other, RK nods in understanding and underfills the glass. Gavin appears by the counter as well, leaning heavily on it as he watches Tina lift up the ‘Always Sunny in California’ cup complete with the sun wearing neon green shuttered sunglasses. 

Tina throws her head back and downs the shot, body wracked in a shiver. She sets the empty glass unto the counter with her mouth open in a silent scream. 

Gavin pats her on the shoulder and she turns to look at his hand. “You should paint your nails.” She snorts at the way Gavin’s nose wrinkles in disgust. 

“Do it when I’m dead, T.” 

“I think that’s it for us,” Rosemary announces and pulls out of Tina’s grip. 

Gavin’s face falls into a pout as he looks over at the female Android. 

“Aww,” He says in unison with Tina and both laugh. 

“Alright Gavy, I’ll see ya,” Tina opens his arms causing the oversized sleeves of her hoodie to hang, Gavin hugs her, giggling slightly when Tina shoves him off of her. 

“Bye, T,” he waves as they head toward the door, taken by surprise when Connor stands from his place on the couch. 

Connor walks over to RK with a small smile, “We’re going to head too, then, make sure Gavin doesn’t do anything too stupid before Monday.”

“I try, as always,” RK jokes and pats Connor on the shoulder lightly, looking past him to watch Hank pull himself off of the couch. 

Gavin heads over to RK in this time, leaning slightly against his arm and watching the two walk to the front door. “Bye, guys,” He waves curtly and Hank nods in their direction, throwing his empty cup into the sink on the way out. 

That leaves the two and Jake, leaning against the wall beneath the window and finishing up a Bud Lite clenched in hand. “Gavin, come here for a moment,” He gestures with two fingers and Gavin does as he’s asked, sitting on the end of the sofa chaise next to Jake. “Have you talked to your dad yet?” He attempts to say quietly, yet his inebriated state and RK’s advanced hearing leave the point mute.

“Ah, don’t ruin my fucking day, Bones,” Gavin grumbles and leans his head close so they can speak quieter.

Jake spares a glance over to the kitchen and RK pretends to busy himself by cleaning out the many glasses in the sink. He considers cutting off his hearing for the time being, but curiosity is screaming at him to gain more information regarding the topic of Gavin’s father and past life in Chicago, something Gavin has never talked about before. 

  
It’s an interesting topic, and it’s not like Gavin doesn’t know that RK can hear their entire conversation right now, so he listens and prepares to turn away if the conversation veers in a personal direction.

“It’s his birthday, the least you could do is give him a call,” Jake stresses and sets his empty can by his side. 

“Jake. Listen, I’ll think about it, but, don’t expect too much from it, okay? All that shit is always so there in my mind, you know?” Gavin twirls his arm hairs together nervously, gaze hard set on the floor. 

“All I can ask from you is to consider it. Even a call would make his whole year, I’m sure. I’ll see you around. Happy 34th, Gavy,” He pats Gavin’s shoulder, rubbing his thumb against the bone as he grabs his jean jacket from the opposite armchair. 

“Have a good night, Jake,” RK says as the man heads towards the door.

“You too, RK,” Jake shakes RK’s hand and with the soft click of the door handle, the apartment goes quiet. 

Gavin’s body is curled around the arm of the sofa with his head leant against the wall. RK sits down beside him, running a cool palm over his back. 

“Do you feel sick yet?” RK asks face twitching as he attempts to conceal his smirk. 

“Can’t get rid of me that easily,” Gavin chuckles and adjusts his body so his cheek is pressed to the cool metal of RK’s arm. “So, what did you get me for my birthday?” 

“I thought we agreed on no presents?” RK pretends to be enamored by the rather explosive climax of the very bad film, “Just like we decided no presents for anniversaries.” 

“Holy shit, your seriously still on that?” Gavin groans and crosses his arms. 

“I am a Detective Android, curiosity is at the core of my programming,” RK throws an arm around Gavin’s shoulder to prevent him pulling away again. “It proves to be rather hard to have secrets I cannot know.” 

Gavin takes a moment to answer, absently pulling RK’s arm closer so their hands meet over his chest. His heartbeat has spiked 0.2% from it’s resting pace. “It’s not exciting as your chalking it all up to be. You’re going to be dissapointed.” 

“Nothing from you could disappoint me,” RK is quick to counter, running his finger pad sensors up the soft skin of Gavin’s palm. 

“Alright enough with the cheesy talk or I really am gonna vomit,” Gavin groans. 

They watch the ending of the movie together and RK can’t help but smile at the stifled laughs that vibrate through Gavin’s chest. 

Though he can’t help but think back on everything that’s came to light these past few days, he can’t stop thinking about it but the seeded fear of making Gavin upset keeps him quiet.

Now all of this with his father, a man of whom RK could only assume dead as Gavin never said a word about him, and now he realizes he knows almost nothing of Gavin’s past. Hell, he would never have even known that Gavin lived in Chicago at one point if his cat hadn’t had a name mirroring the beloved Illinois based pizza restaurant. 

“Can I ask you a question that you don’t have to answer?” RK asks, bluntly turning to see Gavin staring at the tv.

His eyes don’t move from the screen, but the sudden perspiration on his fingertips gives away his nervousness regarding said question. “Okay.” 

“According to my searches online, it is uncommon that we haven’t had sex-“ RK is cut off by Gavin jumping to his knees, crowding over his body as their lips connect harshly - teeth clacking. 

The short attempts to pull Gavin away are only met with angry hums and his hands being pinned down in between Gavin’s knees. Stubble scratches hard at RK’s sensors and prick his pseudo skin. 

Gavin runs his hand through RK’s hair and grips the sides of his head to pull him in. Gavin’s breath comes out clumped and labored from his nose. 

RK wrenches a hand free, grabs the back of Gavin’s collar and tugs, their lips smacking loudly as they are unconnected once more. A flare of annoyance fills RK at Gavin’s angry expression.

“Please Gavin let me fini-“ he’s cut off once more by Gavin grappling at his hand, sneer cutting the softness of his face. 

“Shut up! Shut the fuck up! Let me do this.” Gavin yells back, eyes shining brightly in the light and fingernails tearing at RK’s hand’s casing. 

Yet RK keeps his hand tight in Gavin’s shirt and forces them to maintain steady eye contact. 

Gavin looks manic and tries to pulls away from RK’s hand feverently. That mixed with the Android’s superhuman grip thinning the material compliments the resulting rip that cuts through the room. 

“You wanna fuck? Right? Than let me do this. Goddamnit,” Gavin snaps and shoves RK back against the couch. He moves off to settle between RK’s legs and grips his thighs tight to spread them. His head sways noticeably whenever he moves around even a bit as a lingering reminder of his inebriation, anger simmers inside of the room around them, fingernails continuing to dig a little too hard into RK’s pseudo skin. 

Gavin reaches up to untie the string of RK’s sweatpants with shaking hands. His eyebrows are furrowed as he stares at RK’s shirt to avoid eye contact. They shimmer with wetness in the soft light.

“Gavin,” RK says to no answer, his voice much softer as sympathy for the man breaking down in front of him seeps in. “Baby,” he repeats and takes hold of Gavin’s chin to forceable lift his face. “Something is obviously wrong. But you are in no state to talk about it. I’m going to bed, you are coming with me.” 

“You wanna fuck.” Gavin cools off, softly pulling out of RK’s hand in favor of settling his cheek against his knee. “You wanna fuck and I- I can’t. I can’t.” His voice cracks now, swelling with emotion. Gavin pulls himself to a standing position and rubs his nose. 

“Do you want to talk about it? Or do you want to go to bed with me?” RK asks and reaches out to push his fingers into Gavin’s hands. Holding them softly. 

“I just wanna sleep. I don’t want to disappoint you anymore,” Gavin murmurs and walks away from RK towards their partition. Malnati skids over from her food bowl to Gavin, almost sensing her owners sadness and following him up unto the bed. 

RK follows after a moment into the enclose, finding Gavin already curled up on his side of the bed, Malnati resting beside his stomach. RK gingerly places a water bottle on Gavin’s side table and lays next to him, seeing a red tinged eye watching him between a cracked lid. 

“Nothing you can do can ever disappoint me,” RK finally says and leans out to push a piece of Gavin’s hair from his forehead. 

“That’s just what she used to say,” Gavin smiles bitterly and reaches out to place his hand in RK’s. 

When RK wakes up from his prolonged statis Gavin is still fast asleep, his face tucked into his chest and double chin prominent from the angle. His mouth is half open with the occasional deep snore pouring from his lips. He is endearingly ugly in a way that makes RK warm. 

But the moment only lasts so long, when analyzing last nights footage RK knows he can’t be here when Gavin wakes up. He’ll be embarrassed and angry with himself no matter what, and having RK will only make his guilt worse. 

So, reluctantly, the Android pulls himself from the bed. Malnati pounces up into his lap, looking up hopefully for the occasional morning treat RK can’t help but sneak her in the mornings while Gavin’s still asleep.

“Not today, Nati, sorry,” RK whispers to her and scratches gingerly behind her ears. The cat purrs into the touch and attempts to press her face to his stomach. “I’ll see you later, hun.” He gingerly pets her soft fur and sets the warm cat unto Reed’s stomach. 

From there RK makes quick work of getting out of the house before his partner awakes, setting up an itinerary to exactly two hours, one for Gavin to wake up and another to give Gavin time to think of what he wants to say. Shirt half buttoned, RK spares once glance back at his boyfriend sprawled over bed, blankets thrown off around his feet and Malnati’s head tucked beneath his shirt in attempts to find any warmth. RK leaves the apartment with a sad smile on his face. 

Later he returns to their front door, it’s silence stands in contrast to the muffled bass of some retro tune or video game Gavin is usually be playing. RK adjusts the bag in his hands as he considers entering, he’s given the man the hour so promised but standing here, now, with everything seeming off kilter, RK seriously considers heading back out into the streets of Detroit for another long walk. Though, the nerves may be his own, rather than the projection of Gavin’s panic he believes he feels, and leaving himself to worry all day would be torturous. 

So against his own inner fears RK knocks twice on the door before pushing it open to reveal what’s inside.

And it’s all so painfully, perfectly, normal. Gavin is sitting on the sofa in a pair of boxer shorts and a worn down purple Cam’s Cosmic Arcade shirt, Malnati is cuddled up in his lap enjoying the repetitive pets over her back, and some walk through of a video game up on the tv. 

Gavin, as if sensing RK about to say something, speaks without turning his attention from the screen. “You weren’t here when I woke up.” 

RK cautiously sets the bag on the kitchen counter and moves to stand in front of the island, close but far enough to not overwhelm Gavin. 

“I left to give you some time to think. I know how you like to process,” RK answers and leans over to retrieve a thin black takeout box from the bottom of his bag. “Brought you lunch from Paulie’s, italian beef and fries, extra giardiniera.”

Gavin pauses the video and turns his head to the Android with a completely passe face. Malnati untucks from his body in favor of rubbing up against RK. After a few moments of eye contact between them Gavin sighs and outstretched his hand, palm facing upward. 

It’s not much, but it’s exactly the start that RK needs and he’s filled with a warm sense of hope. He walks over to press the box into Gavin’s hand. 

The Android is taken by surprise when fingers curl tight around his wrist and pull, he lets himself stumble toward the couch, setting one knee on the cushion and slapping a hand on the back rest to balance himself. When the panic of the moment has passed it dawns on RK exactly the situation he’s ended up in. Gavin is leaning upward below him, face hovering close with his hand gripping RK’s shirt to keep him in place, RK faintly notices that Gavin’s knee has ended up between his legs and shivers hotly.

Gavin smirks at him while the seconds tick past. He readjusts his grip on RK’s shirt to pull him closer and press their lips together. “Did you get it double dunked? The sandwich.” He tilts his head with a raised brow. 

“I swear one day that stuff is going to kill you,” RK tries to chuckle but something in his audio processor distorts the noise. He distinctively hears the sound of his fan kicking in to cool the insufferable heat he’s drowning inside. 

“Promise,” Gavin smiles wildly and leans in to press their lips together. 

RK stiffens in surprise, this entire conversation was not going at all how he expected. Gavin shifts his leg, rolling his thigh upward to grind up against RK. He gasps, a burst of static weakening his fingers. 

The sound of the styrofoam container being placed on the side table quirks RK’s ears for half a second before Gavin is on him once more, finally letting go of his shirt. 

Their kiss is more heated this time, the explosion of sensation rattling RK’s processors as Gavin’s wet tongue slides up against his own and sends a flurry of analysis data through his system. A warmth fills from RK’s chest up to the tips of his ears. 

Gavin’s leg abruptly halts its ministrations and without thinking RK groans into his boyfriend’s mouth. Immediately Gavin chuckles and brings his hands down to run along the RK’s belt, playing with the metal buckle. 

“God, you’re so fucking hard,” Gavin’s voice bleeds into a moan and he presses a kiss to the underside of RK’s jaw. His hands shake vaguely where the yank RK’s shirt out of his pants and slide over the buttons. 

RK watches helplessly, head spinning, and shudders when Gavin ducks to kiss his stomach gently. The wet heat of Gavin’s tongue trailing down his flat abdomen to the buckle of his pants weakens RK’s legs. 

There is the tiny part in the back of his head reminding him this is going a little too far, toeing an invisible line Gavin and him have never tried to pass. The idea is equal parts exhilarating as it is scary and RK’s thirium pump beats in a way he’s never experienced before - out of order and reverberating inside his audio subsceters. 

Their eyes meet, Gavin’s clouded and misty, he leans forward to run his tongue over the glinting gold of RK’s belt, white teeth squeezing around the leather in the center and pulling back. The belt gives way and Gavin places a steady hand on RK’s hip to keep him still as the belt slips free and falls with a clang on the floor. 

Against his better will, RK blushes seeing Gavin so entirely enthralled with his dick, laser focused on the bulge filling out his pants. 

Gavin leans forward to press his open mouth against RK’s black pants and lick a flat tongue over the swelled fabric. RK’s legs buckle and tuck beneath him. This sending the Android to his knees. Gavin watches with a satisfied smirk on his face. 

In the end RK can’t help when that nagging voice finally wins. Now entirely face to face the silence last long enough for Gavin’s smile to drop. Then RK finally says something. “This is about last night, isn’t it?” 

Gavin is quick to look away, a tell so easy RK considers the idea of his boyfriend faking it before centering in on the moment at hand once more. “No?” Gavin attempts to say, voice twisting out to be a squeaky whisper. 

It’s enough to make RK chuckle at the least, a tight smile on his face. “You know I would never demand anything of you. But you also have a pretty damning history of bottling everything up until you explode.” 

A sigh whips out of Gavin’s mouth and he looks down, refusing to meet RK’s gaze.

And RK lets the moment drag on, uncertain of the many next steps he could take regarding this uncharted situation. “Is it just because you're uncomfortable with that sort of intimacy with me? Or is it something else?” 

Gavin is quick to recoil and snaps to meet RK’s eyes. “It’s not you, you know that. I just- j-“ Gavin trails off and glares at his lap like he’s trying to shoot lasers through the couch. A sudden epiphany envelops his face in a warm veil of resolution. Gavin looks up from his lap with a sweet smile on his face. In one fluid movement he slides up and out of RK’s arms. “Sit on the couch,” he gestures and, intrigued, RK does as instructed.

“Gavin…” he starts immediately when the man straddles his thighs. 

A hand runs gentle and sure up RK’s bare abdomen to his chest. As the final note of argument left in him, Gavin stutters out one final word with his chapped lips brushing up against RK’s own. “Robocop.”

And without having to think RK understands exactly what Gavin trying to say, please trust me.

Gavin readjusts to lean his forearm against the wall behind RK’s head. This position leaving him half bent over his boyfriend. “Okay.” RK finally whispers.

A sweet little sigh slips past Gavin’s lips the moment RK’s hand slide up to settle on the soft inward curve at the base of his spine. 

A tense moment occurs between them both and the steady build of Gavin’s internal body heat sizzles in the air between them. RK watches in a rapt sort of satisfaction as Gavin’s reaches down to wrap around the zipper of his trousers. Gavin’s breathes out a stuttered breath into the quiet room. RK feels as if he entirety of his lower torso has fallen out when the warmth of Gavin’s palm rubs against the bulge filling out his pants. He sucks in a breath he doesn’t need and resists the powerful urge to buck up into the touch. 

“Do Androids have junk?” Gavin asks and leans back to pulls RK’s trousers down his legs. 

“What?” He asks, everything slightly blurred around the edges. Most of his sensors having reordered themselves into focusing and cataloguing the rush of overwhelming sensation. 

“Dicks, RK, do you have a dick, balls, asshole? All that shit?” RK jokingly whacks Gavin on the side of the head. The Detective smiles through his badly calculated glare.

“Yeah, thought you coulda figured that out,” RK teases breathlessly and Gavin slaps his chest. 

“Shut up, oh my god you’re so annoying,” The apples of his cheeks turn pink and his blush spreads further down the sides of his neck. 

RK laughs, “You’re the one who ask-” He’s cut off by a short gasp as Gavin rubs his dick from the thin material of his black underwear.

A snicker is heard from above him as Gavin no doubt declares himself victorious in the small spat. 

In desperate attempts to end the conversation once and for all Gavin reaches into the flaps on the front of RK’s underwear, gripping his cock gently in hand and running a thumb over the wet head. 

Overwhelmed, RK bucks up into the touch, clenching his fingers in the soft material that is the back of Gavin’s shirt. “Woah,” he vaguely hears his boyfriend murmur. 

Soft, warm fingers pull RK’s cock out of the hole of his underwear and he shudders, dick throbbing with every beat of his thirium pump. 

In attempts to ground himself in some way RK presses his heels into the carpet. 

Gavin reaches up to lick his fingers and keeps steady eye contact with RK the entire time. A low noise vibrates from the very bottom of RK’s chassis upon watching the way Gavin’s tongue glints in the lights. 

A breathy laugh slips from his boyfriend’s mouth and Gavin runs his slick hand up the length of RK’s dick, pad circling the tip torturously slow. RK fucks up into Gavin’s hand on instinct, his pleasure sensors overtaking most background programs in order to focus him directly on Gavin’s calloused hands pulling on sensitive pseudo skin and the way the head of his cock ached to be rubbed. 

“G-Gavin,” RK stutters out, body glitching at the inslum of data, little twitches and shivers only scaling upwards in intensity as the friction builds between them. 

Heat injects itself into the air between them, fogging and hazing interbitions as quickly as they come. Gavin presses a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s temple and RK’s forehead falls to press against his breastbone. 

His hips roll up into every tug of Gavin’s hand and his skin burns hot at the slick friction between them. RK can’t contain the various small noises that escape his gritted teeth as his balls grow tighter with the unmistakable need to cum. 

Individual bolts of pleasure knock around his groin, fingers tightening hard in Gavin’s shirt when his boyfriend swivels a wet thumb over his particularly sensitive and pulsating head.

“Careful, baby,” Gavin alludes to something RK cannot process at the moment and the Android gasp tightly in response. Gavin pumps his throbbing cock quickly and everything for RK goes slanted, a numbness swamping his ass and thighs. He breathes hot air from his chassis and entraps it between his mouth and Gavin’s chest. Immediately a fan near bottom of his stomach cavity kicks to life, attempting to cool down blown and overpowered pleasure sensors. 

Gavin is gentler as the sound of the fan permeates the room, tracing the circumference of the head slowly, marveling at the way pseudo skin acts so lifelike, warm and pliable as it moves with the push and pulls of Gavin’s hand. 

Little choked sounds slip out of RK every so often, completely overwhelmed in the rush and drinking in the musky heat of his boyfriend on top of him. His ass warm against RK’s knees and hands so very, very slick. He presses his forehead into Gavin’s shirt, unable to handle the dark and hazy look overtaking Gavin’s eyes. 

“G-Gav,” RK chokes out, bliss unveiling itself and a white static overtaking most of his body. His boyfriend’s chest is hot against his cheek, and the other hand he gently runs through RK’s hair helps to keep him in the moment. 

A moan slips from his mouth as an overwhelming wave engulfs him. His mouth is muffled by the material of Gavin’s shirt and he vaguely feels the fabric between his fingers give way. All too soon the pleasure reaches a head and RK scrunches his eyebrows, cumming with a short, wet gasp between them. 

Gavin groans softly into RK’s hair, hand still pumping until RK grabs his wrist to make him stop. 

“You’re so pretty when your not talking,” Gavin runs his clean fingers over RK’s hot face, thumb brushing up against his cheekbone. 

RK laughs, too worn out for an kind of repose and blanches once he feels the two flaps held securely in his fingers. He leans forward to look over Gavin’s shoulder - sighing when he sees the tear straight down his back with RK’s hands clutching either side of the rip. “Sorry,” He whispers and lets go of the fabric. 

Gavin just rolled his eyes and throws his arms around the Androids neck. “You know, nobody's ever ripped my shirt clean off my body before. Kinda hot,” He shrugs and smiles. 

Relieved, RK smiles back and grabs Gavin’s hips, using his moment of disposition to send his boyfriend onto the couch as well. Gavin looks up at him, face conflicted as he lay - back pressed to the cushions and yellow blanket, one leg thrown up on the back of the couch and the other cemented on the coffee table. “Hey,” He says simply in order to fill the quiet between them. 

“Hey,” RK answers with a little grin and pushes Gavin’s shirt up until it’s bunched beneath his chin and shoulders. 

All at once Gavin seems to tense, seemingly coming to terms with the idea of RK settled between his legs, and closes his eyes gently. 

And RK wants, he wants more than he has in a very long time. Gavin’s right there, laid out with his flushed nipples, sculpted yet soft torso accented with a swell of chest hair. RK trails his finger down the little expanse of hair trailing from Gavin’s belly button down into his sweatpants. He leans forward, pressing a portion of his weight down on Gavin’s lower body and presses a soft kiss against his boyfriend’s pec. 

“R,” Gavin whispers softly, voice breathy as his hand reaches down to touch RK’s shoulder - not pushing or pulling him anywhere, simply reaching out to ground himself. 

RK smiles despite Gavin not opening his eyes and presses a kiss to his sweaty skin once more. He gauges Gavin’s reaction to simply touches, the way he sighs and shivers when his fingers trace his sides, or how he seems to recoil at RK’s fingers pressing against his nipples. So he drinks in the knowledge of his boyfriend’s body in that quiet moment they share, leaning down to bite the soft junction at his neck and shoulder. Gavin shakes, nose whistling as he breathes outwards too hard. RK, liking his sweet noises and hands gently gripping his shoulders, bites a little harder, sucking at the skin as Gavins squirms beneath him. When RK presses a hot, open mouthed kiss against the center of Gavin’s chest he whimpers and RK runs the synthetic heat of his tongue up against his boyfriend’s chest, trailing down only to be stopped by the soft fabric of his sweatpants. 

Gavin gasps and readjusts his soft grip on RK, now digging his nails in a bit. RK pauses upon hearing the quickening pound of Gavin’s heart inside of his chest.

Curiously, RK reaches up to collect Gavin’s hand on his shoulder, he takes two of the Detective’s fingers into his mouth, dragging his tongue over the pads, they are much sweatier than their resting state. RK hides his swell of emotions and lets Gavin’s hand fall. 

RK presses a kiss to the coarse line of hair at Gavin’s abdomen, running his fingers down the gently defined ‘v’ of Gavin’s well sculpted hips. He leans down, using his teeth to pull at a piece of string on Gavin’s sweatpant, he pulls back and watches in rapt satisfaction as the loops slowly shrink.

Just as the pieces fall apart Gavin tenses completely. He sits up quickly, “You know I forget to tell you I’m actually really, really tired. Like I took a pill earlier, actually, and it’s setting in right now so I’m going to head into the shower - before I sleep - because I, I like doing that.” Gavin scrambles faster than RK’s ever seen him move. Within seconds he’s halfway across the room, shaking hands curled into fists. 

“Gavin Reed. it is 11 o’clock in the morning,” RK’s neutral voice stops him in his tracks. His boyfriend’s shoulders hike up and he doesn’t turn around, a key sign of nervousness. “Don’t push me away when something is wrong.” RK sighs and gets up from the couch, settling his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“I always get mad at everything around me when I’m really just disappointed myself,” Gavin sighs and stays frozen in place, not acknowledging RK’s fingers tracing his hands. “I wish I were fucking mad right now-” His sentence ends in a harsh crack and accented in a shuddering breath. 

When RK tries to lean over and give his boyfriend a reassuring smile he’s pushed away. Gavin’s fingers pressed nervously to RK’s chest. “Gavin?” RK tries to stay only to fight against the way his boyfriend wriggles from his grasp, attempting to walk away, reluctantly RK loosens his grip and reaches out to grab Gavin’s wrist to keep him from running away from his problems all over again. “Gavin,” RK tries again, softer, and a Gavin’s quiet breathes seemingly echo through the room. 

RK lets a few moments pass in favor of drafting every little way he can help his boyfriend. 

**Results for:** “How to soothe someone crying.” 

**Results for:** “Best ways to calm someone down quickly.”

**Results for:** “How to reassure someone you love that you love them.” 

**Results for:** “How long to boil water for a hot chocolate drink.”

The pause ends up too long. Gavin pulls so hard to get away from RK that the Android let’s go in fear of breaking his wrist. 

Gavin stalks away, his loud footsteps ringing through their home. 

“Gavin, please, we have to talk about this,” Nines tries to reach out to his boyfriend once more. His fingers ghost his boyfriend’s back and Gavin tenses up, spine straightening immediately. 

“No, we don’t. This shouldn’t be your problem, I thought I could buck it up and be okay but- I can’t. And I’m so fucking sorry for treating you like this. Damnit,” Gavin stamps his foot into the floor. Still he refuses to look at Nines - not wanting him to see the tears running down his face.

“When we decided to start dating we agreed to be by each other's side. This means working through problems together. You always think you’re so alone in this world but your not, I’m here. I’m always here, nothing is going to make me go away.” Nines’s once more tentatively presses his fingers to Gavin’s head and runs them through his hair slowly. 

It’s a familiar gesture to the both of them, bringing each back to warm nights of Gavin bursting awake from a nightmare. Depending on RK to calm him down again, regaining his breath as RK’s fingers comb through his tangled hair. 

When the memory is unsuccessful in calming Gavin back down RK knows the problem runs much deeper than he’d hoped. 

“I had a girlfriend,” his voice wavers and quivers. RK scratches lightly at his scalp. “And over and over again she’d tell me the same fucking spiel. I love you. I would never just- fucking-  _ walk out _ . She was out the fucking door before I could even finish talking.” 

RK swoops in then, moving slow to keep Gavin from building up his walls yet again, and wraps a single arm around his boyfriend’s waist. A hand wraps around his forearm and curls. “I’m not her. And, hey, humans are unpredictable most of the time. Us Androids know ourselves must more in depth.” 

That draws a breathy laugh from Gavin. “And deviants work the same, then?”

“Wanna give it a try?” RK suggests and presses his cheek to the back of Gavin’s neck.

“R, I saw you cry when Connor broke his finger last week. You really think you have full control of your emotions?” Gavin masks a laugh to hide the fear swirling inside his chest.

“Yes,” is all RK can supply him with. 

Gavin breathes in sharply. Small vocal quirks slipping from his throat where he attempted to speak and was cut off by rising emotion. “She was my girlfriend for 1 year and I loved her so much. But we never- you know, and it was starting to make her mad. She thought it was her and when I finally worked up the balls to tell her she turned on her heels and walked out the fucking door. One of her friends came to get her things while I was at work and I never saw her again.” Gavin chokes. 

“Gavin,” RK starts and lets Gavin step away from the embrace. 

Fingers wrap around Gavin’s arms and squeeze tight, “I’m going to head out for a while, put that gift card T gave me to good use.” 

And RK feels, he feels an emotion he cannot decipher and in the end whispers a soft, “Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin is home alone two nights later, sprawled over the chaise of the couch with a hand down his pants and the tv playing some old video from 2016 that he found lurking in his suggestion box. 

RK is away, out with Connor tearing up the town no doubt, fucking and dumping every chick within the next mile - the thought of the often stoic R staring blankly at some smooshy in his lap never fails to make Gavin crack a smile. 

Yeah, if pushed, Gavin’ll admit he fucking misses the little creep and it makes him feel awful. He’s dampened their relationship in a way that hurts his heart, kicked R around without having the balls to tell him the damn reason for it and even the thought of telling him makes Gavin want to throw up. 

Fuck, Gavin really thought that by their seventh fucking anniversary he’d be ready for sex. Now that he’s here it’s obvious he shouldn't have even gotten into the relationship with RK in the first place. The moment that thought breezes by everything tenses. Gavin pulls his hand out of his pants while the reality of what he had just thought takes its toll. He wants to run away, or die, or anything that doesn’t involve coming to terms with the idea that he can’t be everything RK wants so what is the point in keeping the Android tied to him?

Holy shit, they  _ should _ break up, that’s the logical answer to this entire situation. Bile rises in his throat. The emotional answer is Gavin would be so lost without Nines, he loves that stupid big robot, and their time together has made him so much happier than he was before.

But he was happy with Grace too, and he sees how well that shitshow went in the end. 

Gavin tries so hard to tell himself that RK isn’t another Grace, that he is so very different from her. Then again, he thought Grace wasn’t going to turn out like she did either. 

Gavin is taken from his thoughts by a blaring ringtone. Malnati looks up from her cat bed, head tilted to the side in confusion. “Me, too baby girl,” he murmurs in her direction and reaches over the side of the couch to find his phone wedging between the armrest and the wall. 

The caller id is written above the contact photo of a man with a baby wrapped up in his arms, Gavin’s heart stops dead inside his chest. “Shit,” he says both to Malnati and to himself. 

Still in shock and hands shaking he presses the phone to his ear. “Hey, dad.”

“Hey. Sorry I missed your birthday. Kid,” Gavin’s dad answers, straight to the point with long pauses between his words - almost like he’d mapped out exactly what to say. 

Gavin gets up, unable to stop himself pacing back and forth from the wall to the kitchen island and back again. “That’s fine, sorry I forgot to call for yours, too,” Gavin bites his lip, wincing at the sound of his tentative voice and wondering exactly what his father must think about it. 

“It’s alright, wouldn’t have had time to answer ya anyway, had us work an all nighter pouring concrete. Damn, how old are you now, then, 29?” His dad whistles lowly under his breath and Gavin can vaguely hear muffled cars honking in the streets outside his dad’s apartment. The sound surprisingly familiar and works to help Gavin calm down a bit, brought back to memories of being raised in that little Chicago apartment right beside the highway into the city.

“I’m 35,” Gavin cautiously tells him and winces thinking of all the time that has past. Malnati catches interest in his pacing and follows him with little jumps to keep up his speed, he slows down for her. 

“Hell, that makes me-” a honestly long pause that really shows Gavin where he got his prowess in mathematics from, “62 years old today.” His father seems to cut himself off while he thinks of what to say. “Perfect age for grandchildren, you know.”

Gavin holds back a snicker, the phrase perfectly normal. If only they were a normal family. “I ain’t having no kids, dad, you know that.”

“Yeah well, you used to want ‘em,” Adam Reed comments under his breath.

“It’s been 15 years, people change,” Gavin sighs and feels high strung faced with the conversation he’d been so damn afraid all these years. He collapses back first on the bed and Malnati follows him, licking her coarse tongue up his free hand. 

“I know, I know. And you really have changed, kid,” his dad comments and Gavin wants to run away, his finger hovering over the red button as panic ebbs into his chest, “Not saying that that’s a bad thing, you sound good, not as sad as you did after that blond bitch.” 

Gavin laughs against his own will, forcing away the tears playing at the corner of his eyes. “Her name was Grace, dad-”

He’s quickly cut off by his father and he sounds happier after finally breaking down one of Gavin’s walls. “No, no, she don’t got a name in our houses. She was a mega bitch and if I ever see her again I throw hands - straight off.” 

“She’s like 30 years younger than you, she’ll take your ass to jail.” Gavin snickers along with his dad’s deep laugh - a part of him yearning for the return of times like these. 

“Yeah, well, I’ll make my punches fucking count, then.” 

A pause suddenly occurs in their conversation, one that Gavin absolutely knows what is going to be at the end of, and he’s quivering at the thought. Malnati presses his head to the ear not pressed to his cellphone. He grips the sheets in his free hand, twisting them around tight and letting them unfurl, Gavin can barely breathe, having to cover the microphone to keep his father from hearing the way emotion catches in his voice

“Look, I hav-”

Adam is cut off by the sound of the door clicking open. Gavin jumps, eyes darting to the door, half his line of sight is covered by the partition and wardrobe.

“Gavin, I’m back,” RK knocks on the door a set amount of times, their tell to each other to show that they’re fine and safe. Gavin relaxes and leans forward to see R at the door. 

RK smiles upon seeing him and his eyes focus in on the phone in Gavin’s hands. 

“Gavin? That your boyfriend or something?” His father snickers and Gavin’s heart falls around his feet. Tears finally break from their dam.

In a mass flurry of panic Gavin drops the call and throws his phone behind him on the bed. 

Vaguely he hears RK heading toward him and tenses the moment the Android’s hands settle on his shoulders. RK, the saint that he is, Gavin really doesn’t know how he does it, pulls his hands away and decides to just sit on the bed next to him. 

Gavin feels torn in half, a secret bared to his father he was never meant to see and it hurts. A few tears fall down his face before he forces them away, not wanting to break down over something so small like a pussy, and stands up. 

“You bring me any dinner?” He asks before R can speak, attempting to smile past the lump in his throat begging from him to sit down and sob once more. 

RK lifts a quizzical brow and Gavin inwardly groans. R wouldn’t be his boyfriend if he didn’t work tirelessly to reach his goals, God, does Gavin love and hate that Android. “I thought you already ate, it’s 9 o’clock at night, Gav. Are you alright? Who was that on the phone with you?” 

A nervously laugh bursts from Gavin’s mouth while he retreats into the kitchen to make himself the surgarist sandwich he can muster, “Couldn’t you have just used your oh so special Android hearing to figure that out?”

“No,” RK is so quick to answer that Gavin is taken by surprise, turning to see his boyfriend having settled into a chair at their kitchen table. “I make sure to turn off my advanced auditory sensors by 5.46 feet whenever I see you on your cell phone. To protect your privacy.”

Gavin turns away quickly, hiding the smile on his face with his shoulder while he struggles to spread fluff unto his bread. 

The sound of his text tone echoing through the quiet house is enough to stop Gavin’s blood completely. His chest fills with cold ice that stabs at his insides. 

Still he forces his gaze away from the bed, he’d rather face RK’s insistent questions then any-fucking-thing his dad has to say right now. 

And they’d been talking so well together too. Just like they used to before Gavin up and skipped town.

The silence stretches between R and him as Gavin collapses at the bright blue table to eat his sandwich, his chewing fills the room with god awful noises that make him want RK to say something- fucking anything. 

When he finally finishes and shoves the sandwich plate into the sink RK stands. “Do you want to watch something specific on the tv?” He asks.

“You can choose, I don’t really care,” Gavin shrugs and the silence ebbs in between them again. 

Something is wrong, and Gavin is aching for everything to go back before RK even asked that stupid question about that stupid calendar. He should have just fucked him and called it a day, not have been such a dick and watched as their relationship exploded into pieces. 

He would give anything for RK to just poke him in the side again and not tip toe around him anymore. Gavin’s not some stupid doll, god damnit, he’s a grown ass fucking man and he can handle somebody touching him. All of him. 

With a new sudden fire beneath Gavin he stalks over to his boyfriend sprawled on top of the couch. RK turns his head to him, eyes unreadable but quickly widening as Gavin steps on the couch and straddles his lap.

“Gavin,” RK attempts to say sternly but his voice wavers, curious, is Gavin’s guess. 

He takes RK’s hands, gently presses RK’s right to settle on his side just beneath his ribs, the other makes him pause for half a second, breathing in gently to regain a bit more of his confidence and defiantly placing the flat palm on top of his knee. 

“Hey.” RK whispers to get Gavin’s attention and gently squeezes his leg. “You don’t have to do this, you know that, right?”  

Gavin places his hand over Nines’s. “I know that. I need to do this, though. I can’t let her control my life anymore. It was so damn long ago,” Gavin sighs.

“There’s no due date on mental health, Gavin, it can take as much time as you need.” RK runs Gavin’s hair behind his ear.

“Wow, what self help website did you get that one from?” Gavin banters and at the same time dares to inch RK’s hand a little further off his knee down unto his inner thigh. RK’s fingers brush just above the crease of the knee, curling gently against the seam of Gavin’s loose sweatpants. Gavin shudders and heat spreads through his whole body- especially into his reddening cheeks. 

“RK-900, “ http://you’regettingonmydamnnerves.com ”  Top 10 Resons Gavin Reed is Annoying May 23, 2040,” RK speaks out, his voice completely void of all emotion. 

Gavin bursts into a laughter and presses his forward to the fronts of R’s shoulder. “I don’t think that is a reliable enough source. Shoulda used Wikipedia.”

And god bless him, RK quickly catches on to Gavin’s idea and keeps talking, the jovial atmosphere helping Gavin relax.

Gavin works to slow down the awfully fast beating of his heart by focusing entirely on the moment outside of where their hands reside. For example, just leaning himself fully back into his boyfriend, feeling the heat of his chest and the twitch of his legs when Gavin once more inches his hand down his inner thigh is a good way to keep the nerves buzzing in his chest subdued. 

Really, it’s something he shouldn’t be worried about, Grace is so far away fr- God, don’t think of her now, idiot. Gavin attempts to shove the thought away but as his finger sink into the memory it lashes out, enrapturing and pulling him into a place he’d rather never be again.

His hair is greasy where her’s is soft. His hands rough and her’s gentle. One pair shaking, the other sure as they nimbly slip beneath and- the warmth of her breath is gone, Gavin is left cold. She’s staring at him, eyes blank. The slam of the door is loud, ringing through Gavin’s ears. 

Her face warps, he sees R, standing there. Blank, emotionless, then turning on his step never to be seen again. Oh God, Gavin digs his nails into RK’s hand without meaning too, he can’t lose him. Can’t dip out of the city again, can’t try to rebuild and forget. Forced to suffer another lifetime with a broken heart and the looming certainty that no matter what they say or do, nobody could ever love him once exposed to the truth.

“Gavin, if you’re uncomfortable we don’t have to do this, never have to do this. I’m not plagued with your silly human need fo sex,” RK attempts at a joke, his voice soft and jovily.

But something in the statement twists the knife in Gavin’s heart further. “Shut up,” he grunts and pushes his boyfriend’s hand off from his thigh. 

RK makes a confused noise as Gavin struggles to escape his arms, head already aching as anger at himself takes over. “Fuck me,” he whispers beneath his breath. “I ju- you’re too damn nice to me. I want to have sex, I really, really do. It’s fun and that connection you draw from it - it’s really beautiful and sweet and it pisses me off so much that I’m so scared.” Gavin spills his words out in a blurb of pent up frustration. He crosses his arms and forces himself to sit on the coffee table directly across from RK. Memories threaten to ensnare him once more, his stomach sour as he remembers all the disgust on Grace’s friends face. All those days of lying on the floor wishing he were dead without her. The pain of knowing the only way he could ever be happy was to abandon his father in Chicago and pursue a new life.

Then he met Tina, Jake, RK, and the idea of having to uproot and run again makes him sick to his stomach. He fits in here, feels so much love here. The idea it could all be ripped from him if he told RK makes him want to throw up. 

Gavin looks up to see a conflicted look on his boyfriend face and this is one of the rare times he wishes R’s LED was still on his temple. It at least gave Gavin a clue to what was happening beneath the neutral mask.

RK’s head shoots up and they make eye contact so intense that Gavin is forced to look way or be burnt into ash entirely. A hand closing over his arm and Gavin finally lifts his gaze to R, who’s eyebrow is gently raised. 

“I was talking to Connor earlier tonight, nothing revealing of course, but just looking to find his input.” RK starts, slow and sure to concrete the idea so Gavin’s doesn’t freak.

“Okay,” Gavin allows him to continue and his body unfurls from it’s hunched demeanor. 

R rubs a thumb over Gavin’s coarse arm hair and breathes in shakily, reaching toward a discarded shopping bag on the ground.

After fifteen years of police experience and an overall exercise routine of at least eighty arm reps a day, Gavin can not so proudly say that the fastest he’s ever moved is when that black box appears in RK’s hand. Gavin springs into action, entire body twisting over the coffee table and reaching behind the tv stand. 

In a flash the gun’s safety clicks off and Gavin’s arm shake violently as he stares down the barrel into R’s striking light eyes.

“Really? You’re such a drama queen,” RK smiles and rolls his eyes. 

Still, Gavin doesn’t lower the gun, eyes transfixed on the black box with a gold inscribed logo. “What the fuck, is _that_ _RK 900_ ,” he demands and his chest burns with his increased heartbeat. He dares take a step closer and shivers at RK’s incredulous expression. 

“Lower the gun, before you trip and murder as both.” He commands and, limbs feeling like jelly, Gavin sets the gun down on the coffee table.

“Please, just tell me what that is. It’s only been 7 months, RK, I can’t- I’m not ready,” Gavin breathes in and out deeply. Attempting to regain any sense of normalcy after so many emotional blows at once. 

“I know, Gav, and it’s not like that. I researched a few things to find a way to truly emote to you my devotion to our relationship. In the end I thought this would be your favorable option,” he presses into the box and if clicks as the lid opens slowly. Inside is a warm gold ring enraptured in a dark purple cushion. “I put it on a chain, since you aren’t really a ‘show everyone I wear jewelry’ type of person.” 

Gavin’s face blanches. He sits on the coffee table and stares at the ring, too afraid to touch it and feel the reality of it in between his fingers. Vaguely he registers his knees brushing up against R’s. 

It’s a few moments later that Gavin finally realizes that RK is staring, nervously awaiting an answer while his fingers rub over the outer seam of his pants. 

“I-” Gavin attempts a stable, sure voice but grinds his teeth when he squeaks instead. In truth, he is at a loss of what to say or do, a ball forming big and hard inside his throat.

R really wants me. He really-

Gavin can barely think straight, he snatches the box out of RK’s hand and presses it to his chest - staring the soft gold metal. 

“It’s engraved, inside,” RK whispers.

Gavin can’t look at him, the implication of the little gold ring sending tears to his eyes. He takes it out from the box and slides his finger over the soft band. Inside etched darker is two symbols, a letter and a number.

‘G9’ 

His hands are shaking too hard to unclasp the leather necklace. 

R reaches out to gently pull Gavin’s hands away. His fingers work nimbly to unclasp the necklace and take it from the box. 

“You really, care, this much?” Gavin’s voice quivers and still he avoids eye contact, sure his carefully held back tears would fall upon seeing the emotion in R’s eyes. RK leans forward and his arms bracket Gavin’s neck in order to finally clasp the necklace on.

Gavin jerks forward to grab both of RK’s arms and trap in place around his neck. 

Finally, Gavin dares to look up at his boyfriend’s face. RK is smiling, eyes misty and tears shimmering on his cheeks. A heat blooms in Gavin’s stomach, enveloping and brightening up through his chest. Gavin leans in to kiss R gently, the wetness on his face transfering over unto Gavin’s. 

“I like it, it’s- it’s awesome,” Gavin whispers and loops his finger around the ring, pressing it to his skin. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” RK answers and his voice crackles with static. 

▵ 

Water falls in various streams from a showerhead in the ceiling, flowing water bordering on too hot washes over Gavin’s body and collects at his feet where the drain is working too slow to suck up the excess.

Even with the amazing promise from RK Gavin can’t stop struggling in his own head. 

It’s always in the shower that Gavin feels free to think without repercussions. Scratching his nails into his hair to bring out the gel RK had slathered on him this morning for Tina’s birthday. While he was fucking pumped for her party, he is so glad to be home and safely tucked away in the shower with all the time in the world to just - think. 

On pure instinct Gavin trails his hand down his neck and curls the little gold ring around his finger. R had given it to him, god, maybe 2 weeks ago now, just a few days after their seventh month anniversary. 

Fuck, that’s a thought Gavin doesn’t want to dig up right now. Course his brain doesn’t really give him a choice in the matter. 

If only he had been strong enough, hadn’t let his fear control him so fucking much. Gavin breathes in a short, angry breath and clenches the ring a bit harder. 

At their 5 month anniversary Gavin made a sort of promise to himself. He had been in the shower just like he was tonight, touching himself carefully as to keep R from picking up on his heart rate spikes and shuddering body. As much as it pains him to admit, he does think of RK at times like those, and it makes him feel oh so fucking guilty everytime. Great job, Gavin, can’t fuck him when he asks and is obviously willing, but by all means think solely about his thick chest and warm hands while you fuck yourself far away from where he can hear. What are you? Fucking 12 years old? Gavin grits his teeth and forces himself away from those thoughts, 2 months ago he’d promised himself that on their 7th anniversary, Gavin would finally be ready to force Grace out and get intimate with his boyfriend. Hell, he went so far as to label the date on his stupid little calendar.

Then, RK finally picked up on it and asked. Something Gavin wanted him to do the entire goddamn time! And, in the end, when faced with the reality of what he’d been bumping around in his head for forever, Gavin was just too damn scared to ever do any fucking thing about it. So he’d let the conversation sink and felt sickness in his throat as the heart marked date came and went. 

Now, the ring is changing things. Now, Gavin has a truth that he cannot push to the side. 

RK cares, RK loves him, RK doesn’t want him to leave, he wants to- maybe- marry Gavin someday. And he’s not afraid of the secret Gavin hides. 

His legs shake at the power of the revelation and presses the cool metal to his lips softly. 

RK doesn’t want to leave Gavin, but how much can RK take before he up and runs away? 

Gavin wishes that he knew, wishes he had the confidence to ask. 

But he doesn’t and he shuts the thoughts away. Gavin grabs his soap from the shelf beside him and drains the bottle into the palm of his hand.

There’s a clang sounding off from somewhere outside of the bathroom. Gavin smiling to himself at the muffled ‘sorry’ that floats from under the door. 

A constant guilt that has been eating at the back of his mind is heightened upon hearing his boyfriend’s voice. 

It’s not like he doesn’t want to have sex with RK. Hell, the big hunk of scrap metal is probably one of the top ten sexiest son of a bitches he’s ever seen in his life - ever - and that includes sir Chris Hemsworth. Gavin would probably would have fucked RK day one if he hadn’t had all these stupid little hang ups.

And as he thinks about R, his chest swells, enraptured with a warm that buzzes even inside of his fingertips. He bites back a little smile at precious memories of the man who became his boyfriend. The first date they ever had, Gavin picking RK up at where he normally stayed - Hank’s home - and being scared shitless upon seeing the weathered Lieutenant relaxing on the sofa with his service weapon balanced on his knee. The way RK would tease him and see that he enjoyed it under the grumpy Detective persona he’d built up. A lump forms in Gavin’s throat and he’s breathless at the happy memories that swamp him.

Maybe, Gavin thinks under the spray, leaning his back up against the glass door of their shower, he’s been doing everything wrong up to this point. He’s been trying to fuck RK completely spurred on by his own guilt and heavy self loathing. Fingers press into the ring around neck and Gavin’s thumbnail traces the engraving softly. G and 9 pressed to one another both in a harsh bold Arial font - the same RK frequents in his handwritten notes Gavin will occasionally find on his work desk or the refrigerator. And as stupid and cheesy as it seems, Gavin really thinks he’s finally found his answer. 

He is quick to wash off, cutting the shower abruptly short and hurrying out of the cubicle - the low hum of the vent vibrating through his ears. 

Despite the steam Gavin is smiling, finally for the first time things seem to be falling into place. He shoves himself solely into a pair of satin purple shorts, cut like any comfortable basketball short, he presses the boxers he was previously going to put on into the hamper and swings the bathroom door open with a renewed vigor. 

Steam curls and surrounds his body. Immediately he spots his lover in bed, nose buried inside of a book. Gavin casts a quick look and prayer to his sleeping cat in her bed not to cock block him. RK looks up at him, his all knowing eyebrow quirking in confusion at the wide smile on Gavin’s face. 

Still Gavin pushes the lingering fear away, injecting those feelings with the bounds of love he feels for the man laying in front of him. 

Gavin crawls up the bed before all his nerve slips from his fingers, bookmarking and setting RK’s book on the nightstand.

“Gavin, you need to-“ RK starts with an exasperated expression, stopped completely in his tracks when Gavin straddles his lap, hovering inches away from his crotch. 

Gavin leans forward and presses their foreheads together, eyes falling shut. “Remember on our second date when I fell in the middle of the street? And even though you were an Android you fell too so everybody thought it was icy? When really I was just so excited I tried to skip and slipped on a puddle?” 

Gavin vaguely hears the soft laugh of R, vibrating straight from within his chest. “You do struggle with thinking ahead in every situation outside of work.”

With his heart in his throat Gavin readjusts his pose, leaning his back against his Android boyfriend’s chest. Gavin tenses, then takes a deep breath and sits down fully. 

“Wait, Gavin, are you sure?” RK makes no move to touch his boyfriend, appearing neutral to the whole situation. 

Gavin takes a moment. He spreads his legs to encase RK’s and pulls their soft white comforter over both of their legs puddling at Gavin’s waist. “I love you,” Gavin murmurs and turns his head, pressing a kiss to the side of his boyfriend’s jaw. He takes RK’s stoic fingers and press them to his ring, “And I know you love me too. More than anyone ever has.” 

For a moment RK is silent, then his arms cautiously wrap around Gavin’s waist and pull him impossibly closer. “I really, really do,” he whispers into Gavin’s shoulder. 

It’s unlike Gavin to put himself in a situation that makes him feel so exposed - his legs shake vigorously in nerves. “You ever watched porn before, Robocop?” He dares to ask. 

Focusing on the way RK’s hands slide to press warmly against his belly, Gavin is able to push the thoughts of she who must not be named away. Instead infatuating himself with the overwhelming love RK pours into him. Their breathes soft and synced in the quiet room. 

“I have, studied ways to improve my performances, yes. And back when I worked in the army my exes had, certain preferences,” RK whispers into his boyfriend’s ear, sharing the moment between them and only them. 

“No talking about exes in our bed,” Gavin’s nose wrinkles and he laughs when RK squeezes him in retort. “Just, don’t expect everything to be perfect like it looks in porn or on Androids, you know?” 

He receives no answer from his lover and Gavin begins to tense knowing he’ll have to continue. 

Together, there, they stand on the edge of a cliff. Gavin tiptoeing the edge as the secret tilts at the top of his tongue. He breathes in and exhales while R presses a kiss to the side of his head.

“Scan me,” he whispers and takes one of RK’s hands in his own, lacing their fingers. Panic bubbles and Gavin suppresses it in his own way, pulling up the memory of the first time his hand slotted between the warmth of his lovers. 

They’d been walking to the car from their very first date, Gavin shaking from the cold as they hurried along through the parking lot. Suddenly RK’s hand wraps around his shoulders, pulling Gavin gently to him and intertwining Gavin’s free hand, bent up to reach R’s on his shoulder. Gavin’s entire body buzzed in excitement, cheeks burning and feeling high off the adrenaline of simply holding Nines’s cold hand. 

“But, you told me to never scan you or you’d sell me to be melted down for dildo molds.”

Gavin grimaces at his past anger toward all Androids, he’d been controlled by an overwhelming fear of the Android’s boosted ‘X-Ray’ vision, strong enough to see straight through clothing,  strong enough to see-

“Scan me now because I-I trust you,” Gavin whispers. He lowers their entwined hands beneath the comforter and settles them on RK’s leg - a little ways away from between Gavin’s thighs.

RK goes quiet and Gavin’s breath stops, fear starts to bleed in around the edges. No turning back now. “I love you,” he whispers through the ball in his throat, not knowing what else to say. 

“I love you, no matter what,” RK utters and presses his cheek to Gavin’s neck. 

Gavin wishes he could see R’s LED, to see the yellow that’ll let him know exactly how far R is from discovering the truth. 

While RK is scanning Gavin takes their hands - faintly noticing the heavy sweat moistening his own - and trails them upwards. A gasp slips from Gavin’s mouth as he settles RK’s palm over the space between his legs and let’s go. Inside, sick anticipation wells up in his throat. RK feels free to move his hand, fingers pressing against the satin material and by proxy Gavin’s crotch.

“Remember that night at the pier, when your prosthetic foot was hacked and threw you to the ground. And when I tried to help you you punched me in the arm and demanded I follow the suspects and come back for you later?” RK asks in a soft voice and Gavin is relaxed by his lover’s cool down fan kicking in, vibrating against his back. Despite this he doesn’t think he could force a word from his throat without throwing up. RK continues on without an answer. “No matter where you are, who you perceive yourself as. You are you, and I fell in love with the Detective that limped half a mile to shackle the guy that tried to abuse his weaknesses then kicked him with said malfunctioning foot for good measure. It doesn’t matter that your foot wasn’t what I expected and it doesn’t matter that you genitalia isn’t what I expected. I love you, Gavin Reed, and everything that comes along with that claim.” 

And for the first time in the last few months Gavin isn’t crying. Instead he’s grinning ear to ear, heart warm and big inside his chest. He leans his back to kiss Nines’s gently, his lover squeezing his hand. 

“I accepted myself as transgender when I was 22 years old,” Gavin whispers to share between just them, gazing into his light eyes reamed with an icy gray border. “Tried my hardest to avoid my father and straight up never told him. That isolation made me depressed for such a long time. Then I met Grace, she was perfect, she made me believe I could be loved despite who I was. Then she saw the whole me and she ran.” Gavin looks away, voice shaking.

“I see you, and I’ll be here as long as you’ll let me,” RK whispers and rubs the soft pad of his finger over the top of Gavin’s hand. The other hand underneath the blanket stays unmoving, resting on Gavin’s crotch.

Gavin nods and pushes forward, desperate to explain everything before he clams up all over again. He feels the synthetic warmth of his boyfriend, thinking of the first time he warmed like that. They were watching a movie with Gavin leaning on his boyfriend’s shoulder, he complained to Nines about his unusually cold body temperature and the Android’s skin suddenly heated. It’s never felt cold to Gavin’s touch again. 

“Afterwards I was suicidal, my dad was desperate to get into contact with me after so long. I couldn’t take it, I ran somewhere nobody would know me and swore to myself I’d never get hurt like that again. I got a shifty top surgery from an underground doctor sometime later - had to skip away into Canada for it - fucking miracle they didn’t butcher me, but they didn’t,” Gavin takes RK’s hand around his stomach and lifts it, encouraging him to trail his finger beneath the swollen pec where a puffed, pink scar invisible to even the Android eye runs on the underside. “I worked out, the muscle built inside my pecs to cover the cuts and I dedicated myself to dressing and cleaning my wounds thoroughly every day, eventually the scars disappeared almost entirely and I signed up with the same doctor for bottom surgery half a year later. 

“Everything was going great, then I dislocated my ankle on a case. Would’ve been an easy fix, but the doctor made a mistake. It wasn’t his fault, I know that, but it still fucked me up. He cut a huge clump of nerves and suddenly my foot was kapooie, they had to amputate and I walked on crutches for months after. Went to get bottom surgery and as the doctor’s explained what he going to do - I couldn’t go through with it. Fucking ran out of there and came home worse for wear. 

“Most of the time the dysphoria doesn’t really get to me because I was perceived by humans in public as a man. Then Androids came, and their special x rays give them insight to everything. Early models always fucking used to call me missus and I got so pissed over it. My dysphoria nearly crippling knowing that Androids would never see me as the man that I am. Every time I saw one I was embarrassed and when I was embarrassed I lashed out to prove myself, became ruthless to those I couldn’t hide my secrets from. Saved my fucking life when Markus agreed with the government for Androids not to scan people without express reason too. But I knew your model, knew what Connor was like, and I had to be careful around you, command you to never scan me no matter what. And now you know why.” 

Gavin, exhausted at hearing himself speak, finally falls quiet and lets go of RK’s hands. 

“Thank you for telling me,” RK presses a kiss to Gavin’s temple. 

In response Gavin just falls back to lean against his boyfriend completely, breathing slowly from his mouth to help the pent up feelings racing around his chest finally escape. “I love you,” He whispers, more in an overwhelming need to hear RK say it back, to confirm that he truly is still here with Gavin finally bared for him too see. 

“I love you too,” RK answers in a gentle voice.

Below the blanket his fingers twitch to life and trace at Gavin through his satin shorts. It’s really happening, he thinks almost cynically, the thing he’d been in equal parts yearning and fearing is finally right in front of him. 

And dammit, it scares him shitless, dropping his lower stomach straight out of his body. Shakily his fingers reach up to move into RK’s hair, pressing the Android’s jaw to his hair. 

Gavin sits acutely aware of every occurence in their little alcove. Shivers racing up and down his spine with the gentle, unsure movements of his boyfriend’s fingers over his shorts. Pressing uncertainty to Gavin’s strained testerone grown dick hard with a rush of blood. 

His teeth dig hard into his lip to not give away any sounds, hips kicking upwards to betray exactly how good the touch had felt.

“I’m-“ RK starts and cuts himself off, burying the side of his face into the back of Gavin’s neck. He rolls Gavin’s cock between two fingers and Gavin gasps out, it feels so fucking good, he arches his back helplessly into the sweet pressure. 

“You’re what? R, talk to me,” Gavin reaches his hand up and runs it through R’s quiff.

“I don’t want to-“ 

He trails off and Gavin is smart enough to fill in the blanks by the way his fingers cease sliding up and down his dick.

_ I don’t want to ruin the moment, after you worked so hard to get this far _

Gavin smiles to himself at the affection and his chest is flooded with warmth. “Hey, nothing you can say can ruin this moment. Just- don’t tiptoe around me, okay?” He whispers under his breath, like a secret.

After a moment of consideration R pulls his head back from Gavin’s and holds his hip lightly. “I am wondering if there is anything you’re uncomfortable with me doing. I won’t do anything to harm you mentally or bring you back to a space you’d rather not be.” 

They take a second for Gavin to think, RK careful to leave his hands still despite pleasure wracking through his body at the heat of Gavin’s dick in between his fingers. 

“I, uh, well- shit, R. You’re too damn sweet, it’s making me fucking sick.” Gavin chuckles, joking to buy time to think through exactly what the hell he does want. “I don’t think much’ll really get to me. Just don’t call my, you know, girly bullshit, or I’ll probably throw up then throw you out the fucking window. Right now, I don’t really want to take my clothes off, like, hm, you’re free to touch me beneath the shorts or whatever. Let’s just, just keep the blanket on. For now,” Gavin’s cheeks are red and he feels like slamming his hand into the fucking wardrobe door over and over again.

Yet, somehow, R seems to get it and moves his hand to Gavin’s waistband. A muffled curse slips from Gavin’s lips as his boyfriend’s thin knuckles trace along his elastic. The movement sending shivers over his skin. 

RK pulls his hand abruptly from under the blanket. Gavin staring at him while the Android looks down at his fingers quizzically.

“I don’t have the saliva necessary too-“ he trails off, rubbing his thumb and index finger together. “I’ve never done it, in this way. Not to say I’m afraid it’s just, a little unnerving. Like another first time.” 

A sort of revelation hits Gavin then, his free hand twitching in R’s hair as the overwhelming urge to do something leads him. RK is just as new too all of this as he is, and probably more scared of hurting Gavin in some way than Gavin is at being plain out scared. Lightly he leans out of his boyfriend’s touch, reaching and opening up his own little side table drawer. From it he retrieves a travel sized bottle of lube and presses it into his lover’s hand. “I- I’m nervous. You’re nervous. So fuck it, and if you do something I don’t like, I’ll just bust your balls.” He presses into his lover’s chest, vaguely feeling a drop in degree to compensate for the spike of his own. “I love you. I’m not going to run away anymore.”

Quiet settles on them, buzzing with the sort of electricity that vibrates Gavin’s mind. He shudders at the click of the cap releasing and his dick twitches against the confines of his shorts, pulsating with a heat he’d been so afraid of.

RK hands glistens where they press back beneath the blanket and Gavin’s entire breath stops as a key rush of adrenaline thrums inside his veins. R finally pushes beneath the stupid fabric into his pants. 

“Holy shit,” Gavin whispers, helpfully, and presses a soft kiss to R’s neck to let him know he’s okay. 

The pads of two warm fingers press around Gavin’s dick and rub the tip gently. Gavin’s heart is beating out of his fucking chest. The lube adds a slickness that wracks Gavin’s body, nearly immobile as pleasure numbs his legs and drips out from his hole. R is careful, moving his hand in slow, shaky moments. His wrist brushing against the unshaven hairs around Gavin’s genitals.

“Y-you can,” Gavin presses his own hand under the waistband of his pants as well, guiding R’s hand down so finger brush against his hole, he gasps involuntarily and pulls away to give R more room. 

“You’re so wet,” R whimpers almost like he can’t believe it and trails his finger up outside of Gavin’s hole, not pressing in yet. 

“Oh, okay, fuck,” Gavin moans gently, heat flooding the rim where his boyfriend’s fingers are. He looks down, cheeks red upon seeing the way R’s hands tuck beneath the blanket right between his legs. 

“Are you alright?” R asks, breathe tickling Gavin’s hair. To emphasize his point he presses his finger unto Gavin. 

Gavin’s back arches hard at the onslaught of wet heat that spreads between his legs, his hole clenching to feel the width of the tip of Nines’s finger inside him. His dick pulsates and brushes against his boxers with every slight movement. “Yea…” he sighs out and grabs RK’s free hand, lacing their fingers together. 

His boyfriend presses his nose into Gavin’s hair, more so focused on what his fingers are doing then where his head rest. Gavin rolls his hips restlessly into R’s fingers.

A warm moment envelop them, love blossoming deep in the bottom of Gavin’s stomach and crawling up his stomach like vines. His fingers rub up against R’s in attempts to keep himself occupied from dark thoughts. 

Slowly RK’s fingers finally press through the lax ring of muscle and Gavin gasps. His legs spreading further open while the wet slide of R’s fingers make his head spin. 

“Wow, okay,” he says to himself in attempts to gain any ground. Ripples explode over his skin and Gavin squeezes, feeling the way R stretches him out sends his heart racing inside his chest.

Things finally pick up where fear dissipates, Gavin allows himself to relax on top and around R and stop worrying about every little thing. 

RK readjusts their linked hands to press against Gavin’s thigh over the blanket and finally allows himself to fall into the carnal sort of desire that’s been fighting just below the surface. He pulls his fingers back and presses back in, Gavin moans softly. 

R’s palm meet the root between Gavin’s leg, stretching his thumb up to collect the excess lube around Gavin’s hole and rub it unto his cock. Gavin throws his head tosses back unto his boyfriend’s shoulder, legs spasming.

Gentle thrusts rock Gavin up against his boyfriend’s chest, canting helplessly upward into the slick movements of R’s thumb. Pleasure sending an ache through his ass. 

Little squelches of fingers pressing through moisture filter in between them and Gavin turns red at the sound. Though his embarrassment isn’t enough to call off the hot onslaught overtaking his body. 

It’s been so long since he’s done anything like this, and the first time with someone who’s mattered as much as RK, Gavin can’t help being unaware to every little tick that happens between them and flies off the hope that nothing too embarrassing happens.

The pace picks up and Gavin is jostled up against R’s chest, an arm wrapping around his stomach to keep him slumping over. The stretch inside of him is almost to the point of burning, each press deeper rolling his eyes up to the back of his head. Desperately he rides himself up and down with the movements, the slick circles rubbed onto his dick sending static through both his legs. 

Vaguely he feels the hard press of R’s cock press against him through his clothing. Gavin bites down a smirk as a plan forms fast in his head, he pulls himself down from his slight elevation over RK’s lap, instead settling with his lover’s cock pressed firm on his ass. R stiffens and his fingers still, the weight ever present in Gavin. His head presses into the crook of RK’s shoulder and he uses the heels of his feet to rock backward, fingers slipping out of him while his ass slides down the length of his boyfriend’s dick. Gavin shudders at the distinctive feeling of heat bleeding through his shorts and the way R jokes out a soft moan at the feeling, fingers tightening in their vice grip entwined with his own.

R nudges Gavin’s cheek with his nose, forcing him to turn and leaning in to kiss him furiously. Gavin sighs deep in his chest, entirely body alight with electricity when RK’s slick tongue slides slow and sure along his own.

Through the kiss Gavin continues to rock, soft noises occasionally slipping out as each of R’s fingers seem to find ways to stretch him farther and dive deeper than the last.

“R,” he whimpers under his breath and his entire body tightening like a bowstring. He’s on a high, body mindlessly thrusting to chase the endless pleasure growing in his gut.

RK responds simply by pulling back and burying his face in Gavin’s shoulder. His fingers jerk and Gavin shudders helplessly, RK’s free ring and pinkie finger settling on his ass. 

All air flows out of Gavin’s mouth and the pleasure finally hits a high. Every touch and press of RK’s hands feeling soft and so fucking good inside him. He thrusts his hips down, impaling himself on his boyfriend’s fingers and coming hard. He shudders against RK’s thumb working his dick through his high. 

Finally the shaking ebbs off and Gavin is allowed to finally relax, slumping his exhausted head on RK’s shoulder and R pulls his hand out from Gavin’s waistband. 

“I love you,” he murmurs, tired from the late hour and expended from the overwhelming emotions that he’s been tornaded through the last half hour. “Do you want me to help you out?” He asks and R softly shakes his head. 

“Thank you, for being so open with me,”  RK runs his clean fingers through Gavin’s hair, twirling the ends.

Gavin squeezes their hands and his heart beats erratically inside his chest.

“Yeah,” he answers in lieu of saying anything that’s going to make him more embarrassed than he already is. 

Yet, hiding just beneath that brush of embarrassment is a huge warm ball of light snug inside of Gavin’s chest - pride, and love, enrapture his heart completely. 

He leans up to kiss R again, softly, “Yeah,” he repeats.

▵

He’s is sitting at the kitchen island, back hunched over the counter in a way that ensures minor injury if kept in the same position for more than 2 hours, he rests in his chin in the palm of his hand, elbow pressed to his shaking leg. The sound of the phone ringing beneath his head is much too loud for human ears. R moves to let that all slide, for now. 

It’s time like this he wishes he could see Gavin’s stress levels like he would any other Androids. All he can do now is pick up on little quirks and movements catalogued somewhere vaguely as stressed, scared, and determined. 

RK approaches Gavin and with each step calculates the way his shoulders pull back, uncurling from around the counter. Tentatively he hovers a hand over Gavin’s body and notes when the man tenses again. R settles for doing what he can within the restraints of not touching Gavin and takes a seat beside him, pulling up a card game on his hand screen and pretending to be enthralled. 

The ringing is abruptly cut off and the sound of jostling on the other line fills the otherwise silent studio. 

Gavin’s breathes start to come out spastically and his knuckles rapt against the table in attempts to do something with them. 

“Hey, kid,” comes a gravely, tired voice from the other line belonging to no other than Gavin’s father, Adam Reed. 

Gavin begins to bite at his nail and R can’t help himself, reaching out to take his hand from his mouth. 

“Hi dad,” Gavin finally forces out in an even, steady tone as if he is not panicked in the slightest. A good cover up from a good police officer.

“What’s up? I know there’s only an hour between here and Detroit but you know eight pm is daddy’s bedtime, so let’s move this along before the Nyquil kicks in,” his father also sounds nonchalant and the clanging of kitchen utensils follow his words.

“Oh, are you sick?” Gavin tries to change topic. 

Miraculously both RK and Adam react at the same time. R squeezes Gavin’s hand to keep him on track and in the same branch Adam sighs, “Kid, you don’t call for chats, just tell me how much ransom money you need and I’ll make sure to let them throw ya’ in Superior.” 

Gavin shoots a glare at RK in attempts to combat his own nerves and coughs before talking again. “You remember Gracie?” He blurts and Adam’s tomfoolery on the other end falls absolutely still. 

“The she witch? There’s no forgetting a collasel cunt like that. Last I heard she skipped town, why?” Adam asks and the clanging continues for a few moments, a full soft meows punctuating the end of the noises. 

“Did I ever tell you why she left me?” Gavin let’s his sweaty hand slide out from RK’s and settles to play with R’s fingers, desperate for something to do that’ll keep the heavy power of conversation from collapsing his chest entirely. 

“Let me sit down here first, kid.” A shuffle then a groan, “Alright, spill the beans.” 

“Beans?” Gavin attempts a laugh that doesn’t sound all too convincing. RK drops his card game and instead focuses on the hand Gavin is playing with - allowing a white screen to spread up from the lower palm to the tips of his fingers.

Gavin glances at the screen, enthralled, and presses a finger on it, surprised to find it can hold some sort of weight and leaves heavy black line behind. Gently he begins to doodle out a picture while he waits for his dad to answer.

“Yes, the beans. You kids don’t disappear for fifteen years leaving behind a single ‘I’m not dead!’ Detroit postcard. Without some sort of fucked up super secret reason,” Adam sighs and the soft sound of a cat purring fills the speaker, along with the curse of Adam shooing it away. 

Gavin draws a strange looking, straight lined ‘S’ on R’s hand. “Well I, uh, she left me because she thought I was a man, because I’m t-trans, and when she found out I wasn’t she skipped.” He draws another, bigger ‘S’ and R seriously begins to wonder if that’s all he knows how to draw. 

Silence from the other line and Gavin’s drawing become frantic, hard lines that zig zag over the entire screen, lightning bolts with hard edges and black storm clouds. 

“What do you think your old man is, kid, a dumbass?” Adam laughs for a moment and Gavin seems to finally relax. “Your voice ain’t exactly that of a spirit angels, and I know my own son when I see his stupid private instagram he won’t accept my request on.” 

“You- knew?” Gavin stutters and begins dotting his picture. 

“Kid, you had the same short haircut since you were 18, one time you cried when I bought you a pink shirt - and you were 19! I put some pieces together and yeah- I’ve known for a long ass time now.” Adam goes quiet for a minute. “This shouldn’t have stopped you from calling me for all these years. You know I love you no matter what happens. I’m guessing you don’t call yourself by the name mother dearest slapped on you.” 

“Gavin, I legally changed it a few years back, biggest fucking headache of my life.” Tears well up in his eyes and he brushes them away. 

“Oh tell me about it, when Suzie had to change her’s we sat in the courthouse for like 5 hours then they told us to come back tomorrow. Bunch of assholes.” A moment of silence filters pass as the magnitude at the barrier jumped truly settles on Gavin. “Oh and hey, I keep hearing all about this little place called Tim Hortons, is it really as good as they say?” 

This time Gavin can’t hold back a smile, glancing to RK for a second before speaking into the line once mord. “It’s okay, not as good as your coffee though dad. You know, me and my boyfriend will take you if you ever want to come up sometime.” 

“Boyfriend- Gavin Reed I-“ Adam’s voice filters out of RK’s head for a moment, focusing on the black and sharp photo in his palm. 

RK slides the drawing to a new page and Gavin’s finger stills, staring at the blank screen for a few moments before drawing a single red heart on screen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s here! My “oneshot” is finally done! Very excited for my next works but wondering how i should tell them lol. Wish me luck

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Been a damn while, right? This is what I’ve been doing like the entire time! My google docs is an absolute shit show of scrapped ideas and stories and somehow this little straggler is floating along. 
> 
> this was supposed to be a one shot and it’s not done at 10k. help.


End file.
